Eyes Open
by TTYLOL101
Summary: The Dex Holders can keep their eyes opened for their lives, but not feelings. Blue's having a Christmas party! And she is certain that her matchmaking will be a success. OldRival, Special, MangaQuest, Frantic, Commoner, and Agency.
1. Chapter 1: Green for Christmas

**Based on Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. She wrote this for the Hunger Games Soundtrack, and I think it's about Katniss. I'm also doing Safe & Sound for Red & Yellow. This is Oldrival, Special, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner, and Agency. Sorry, hate CherenxBianca. White's not a dex holder, but in this story, she is. **

White: Since you're changing me in the story, I'd like to do it.

Me: With Black?

White: No! The disclaimer!

Me: Oh, you could, and excuse me, I'm just LOLing thinking about it, but also offended.

White: TTYLOL101 doesn't own any Pokemon, I do! And, what the hell!

Me: You're just part of it.

* * *

Green was a busy gym leader. He travels far from the gym to study about new species. That kind of leaves his challengers angry, but it's worth it. Christmas is coming along, and all the dex holders were coming. Even the new ones, Black, White, Cheren, And Bianca. Pearl couldn't come, he had business with his dad about the frontier. Green was busy, but the rules for all gyms state that on the holidays they are off. The party's at Blue's house, since hers was big and she was the host. Her parents were at Unova studying with Professor Juniper about legendary Pokémon.

* * *

Blue's POV

I had shopping to do! I was supposed to have something to wear for the talent show and the games, I had to buy Yellow something to wear, and, wow. Nothing else to do. The dex holders and I are supposed to have a sleepover. Yup, I have a bunch of rooms, don't judge my parents for being rich, we have like, 7 guest rooms. And of course, Green tagged along with me, against his will of course! Let's say, I have other plans in mind. I'm in my favorite store at the Celadon Shopping Center.

"Blue," he says softly. Oh, you don't get that a lot.

"What sweetie pie?"

"What are you doing for the talent show?" Why does he want to know? Of course I'm not saying that.

"Singing, why?" I said. I was kind of confused, so I didn't let him hear the song, or songs. Everyone already told me what they were singing on my PokeGear.

"I could just help you so this would get faster," soft Green says. Well I know he hates this, but I'm a human too, weirdo! (No idea why I called him that!)

"Don't you dare rush me!" I say with a very strict tone.

"I'm rich too, so can't I just pay you 50 bucks to get out of here in 10 minutes?"

"Deal," I say.

* * *

Yellow's POV

Christmas is coming! I'm going to dress in the clothes that Blue's gonna give me; we have to dress like this for the games. Anyways, I also need my pajamas, Blue gave us all a duffel to put our things in. Well, Blue said that she would buy me the perfect dress along with Green. I really feel bad for him. Suddenly, Blue walks into my room. She has a golden one shoulder shirt with a tight shiny black leggings that look pretty cute.

"Isn't it a _Christmas _party?" I said, confused.

"This is only for the talent show! It's not like you're going to Viridian Ball, right? Anyways, for the games you can wear this!" She held a female elf costume. "Crys, Sapph, and Platina will also be elves! Red, Green, and Black will be the male elves! And everyone else will be a reindeer," Blue said. Wait, did she just say Green? Wonder how she wrapped it up with him.

"And you get a chance to spend with Red, you go girl!"

Ugh, I do kind of have a small crush on him, but, if he wants to stay in the friend zone with me, there's no problem. Don't know why, but I always blush at the sight of him, or that name.

"First of all, I've never seen Green or Black in an elf suit, and how did you persuade Green?" I couldn't help it, I was just curious.

"I haven't really talked it out yet, but I'm sure that he would do it for me!" Blue said cheerfully.

"Yeah, right, and I'm just taking it slow with Red! I'm going to your party anyways because it's Christmas!"

"Fine with me! Oh yeah, you didn't get the schedule yet, here!" Blue left the house after that. Uncle Wilton may have been confused.

I am spending Christmas Eve with Uncle Wilton, so, I guess the schedule fits, the Christmas party starts at Christmas Eve evening. Less time with Uncle, oh well. I read the schedule:

Schedule at Blue's Christmas Party:

6:30- Arrive, I will take your bags and put it in your room. You get a room mate, but I'm not telling you who they are! Hangout!

7:00 to 8:00- dinner!

8:00 to 10:00- snacks and dance party!  
9:00- start putting presents under the Christmas tree, I'll call you!

10:00- sleep, I'll give you tomorrow's schedule in your mail (you can send other people private notes, I'll give you the mailbox at 6:30.)

See U Later, Feraligatr!

In a while, Totodile! XOXO BLUE

It's 5, an hour to get ready. Blue told us that we have to come in our costumes. Embarrassment, here I come!

* * *

Me: Ugh, that was short, but Chapter 2 is much more longer.

Blue: I can't wait for the next chapter!

Me: Hold up, I still need a way for you to control Green.

Green: What are you talking about?

Me: Oh you know!

Green: Listen up, you can't control me!

Me: You listen up, this is my story and that's that! Oh, and Review, Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas: Red & Green

**Me: Hey guyz, It's me again!**

Green: Oh God. TTYLOL101 doesn't own any Pokemon. If I did, I would've shoot her.

Me: If I did, you're disappearing, or get run over by a firetruck.

* * *

Green's POV

Christmas Eve. The day when the Christmas party would start. We never had this type of party before. Red, Blue, and I are 16. My life was totally perfect without the pesky girl. Speaking of her, she barged into my room.

"Where's the toothpick?' I ask. She is good at picking locks.

"Professor Oak gave me the keys, here.

"What do you want, just go away!"

"No, I came here for a reason. I offer you to wear these two," Blue said holding up an oh my god, an elf costume and a tuxedo. "After the Christmas party is over, I'll go on vacation for two weeks. And that means no annoying Blue! Deal?"

Wow, she actually called herself annoying.

"First of all, I wear a stupid elf costume?"

"You only have to wear it for the games, and you also have to wear it on the way to my house. So?"

God, I wear an embarrassing costume all the way to her house? Well, it's just Pallet Town.

"Well, at least you don't have to bother me for 2 weeks, I do have some gym business to do... Deal."

She handed me the clothes. "Great! Here they are! And, I didn't even have to use my puppy eyes for this!

Oh Blue, and next time, I'm not ever looking into those beautiful eyes again. Yup, her eyes are cute. I don't know why, but there's something tempting about them.

* * *

Black's POV

Wow. I'm with White, Cheren, and Bianca. We're on the airplane that only flies once a month. We're almost at Viridian City! In November, we got the schedule and the _clothing. _I'm a freakin' elf while everyone else is reindeer.

The pilot called out in his speaker, "We have arrived in Viridian City!"

Well. I think he was wearing an orange suit.

We got to our hotel, apparently we had to dress up and come in these clothes. Everyone, as expected, laughed at me. Reindeers. I hate you.

"Just call me Dasher!" White said still laughing.

"Yeah, I'm Blitzen!" Bianca called.

"I'm Prancer, I guess," a bored Cheren said.

"Thanks for the support girls, I'm now going with Blue's duffle." I said as I grabbed the duffle.

"Wait for us!" the girls called out.

"Later," Cheren said to White and Bianca.

White's POV

"Let's go!" Bianca said. She always fast.

"Okay!"

"You think we can keep a close eye on them?

"I guess."

"So, they are so fast."

"Well, I guess you're faster, you're just keep up with me."

"True, you're my best friend after all."

"Really, thanks!" I called.

"Do you think he knows?" Bianca said.

"About what."

"Your crush," I interrupted. "Okay, no, I don't think so."

"Well, you have to tell him soon."

"I'll just do that, soon."

* * *

Sapphire's POV

Ruby and I were surfing on Walo to Pallet, and we were now at the house, wearing my elf costume, with my reindeer. Ruby.

"Hey guys!" Blue said.

"Hey senior Blue!" we said.

"It's Christmas! Call me Blue!"

"Whatever you say," Ruby called out.

"Well, I don't think you have a place, Black and White do, but still, come in!"

"Blue's nice now," Ruby said, whispering so Blue couldn't hear.

"Just keep it that way!" I say.

* * *

Red's POV

I'm walking right now to Blue's with a very annoyed Green. He looks like a 'hotshot' with that elf costume.

"Wait till Blue sees this!" I said with my arms relaxed.

"Shut up, I'm changing this after we get to the party."

The new guys, Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca were also here.

White asked, "Hey, senior Green, How did Blue do it? Couldn't help it, I was just curious, kinda like everyone else."

She wasn't lying. I heard even Yellow asked her the same question. Yellow, I have a slight crush on her. It's not really a big deal.

"None of your business, youngling." Green just had to call her _youngling_. He scowled.

"Look, senior, don't be too mean!" Black told him.

I had to call it out.

"What do we have here, first, stop the fight!"

Green said, "Um, first, you're also wearing the elf costume, so ask him."

"Dude, I'm older than you."

"By months. And we're both 16. If you want to fight, then break away."

"Yeah, as I was saying, me and Black will catch up!"

"We're almost here, Red."

"Touché, Green, Touché, but still, a party is not personal."

"Back to you, see ya," Green said.

* * *

Me: Yep, I'm gonna work on Good Girl. Enjoy the story! My school is really giving me a cramp.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Spirits

**Warning: The following is a waste of time if you don't like my comedy. Anyways, the last chapter explains that Green likes Blue's sapphire eyes, and Red and Yellow are dumbasses about their crushes. Ok moving on.**

**Gold: Why can't I speak yet?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer fat!  
**

**Gold: Fat?**

**Me: Oh, I said first, I thought you were Diamond.**

**Gold: You call Diamond fat?**

**Red: Hey guys!**

**Me: You like Yellow! (keeps repeating it and Gold starts singing with me to annoy Red.)  
**

**Gold: Okay, stop, your killing me. TTYLOL101 doesn't own the world of Pokemon, which is effing similar to Earth.**

**Me: Fuck, I should make Green say effing too... Why didn't you tell me that Gold?**

**Red: Go get him TT!**

**Me: Excuse me? Did you just call me your private part?**

**Red: Oh shit.**

**Me: Kay guys, I'm running around Pallet because of these gross creeps. Okay, let the story begin! Fudge, it already began. Seriously? How many words for fuck are there!**

* * *

Gold's POV

Blue sent us mail saying that we don't have to call us our seniors. Blue's pretty nice, for Christmas. The Halloween party was pretty scary. Anyways, I'm walking with Crys, well, I don't really call her that, so, I just call her super serious gal. We're at the front door. It's weird how Silver's already here, I could see him through the window. As I made a fist to knock, Blue opened the door.

"You could've knocked!" Blue said arrogantly. Me and Crys sweatdropped.

"Yeah can we come in, it's snowing."

"You've could've made an igloo. Come in!"

"Wait!" called out Red, and 4 mysterious people. Green was with them.

"Who's them? And the pretty lady?"

Crys and the girl sweatdropped. Then she slapped me.

"Idiot."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up." Oh Crystal. You can be jealous sometimes, but that hurt. I rubbed my cheek, playfully.

"I'll introduce them later, oh hey sweetie, you rock in that outfit!"

He did. Green scowled. "Oh, sweetie pie, you can change, all you can too!"

The girl with weird hair said, "Green, is she your girlfriend or something?" I couldn't help it, I burst laughing. So did Red.

"Shut up Red, and Gold. you two probably have crushes on Crystal, or Yellow, Red."

Red and Crystal blushed. I stayed cool.

Super serious gal rocked in that elf suit too! Oh no! We changed, and the music started. It's time to hang out!

Yellow's POV

I bet the elf costume that Crys and Sapphire wore were different. I was wearing a green hat with a candy cane, a spaghetti strap green dress with a belt, candy cane leggings, and brown boots. I plan walking since Pallet is close, when I see Platina and Dia, who are in a limo. They ask me if I need a ride, and that I look pretty cute, for a Christmas party. Boy do I need one, this dress ruined the schedule.

"Hey Blue!" we said at Blue when she opened the door.

"You look fabulous!" she replied back.

"Yeah, um, Crys and Sapph have different costumes, do they?"

"Hey Yellow!" called out Red.

I blushed, "Hey Red!"

"You look cute!"

"Just wait til you see my talent show outfit," I murmured, but unfortunately, Blue could hear.

"What?"

Damnit.

"She said just wait til you see her talent show outfit!" Blue says.

I just add, "If you see it, Blue chose it, not me."

"And it looks perfect, right Green?"

"I've seen it, so no, I'm not a girl."

Oh gosh.

"Oh, gotta go!"

Blue stood up on a platform stage, which she got from the Celadon Shopping Center's Home Depot.

"Okay, guys! The new Pokedex Holders are here! Apparently all of them are 15!"

The guy with a blue jacket and brown hair came up.

"Alright guys, this guy's name is Black! He comes from Nuvema Town and his starter is Tepig!"

A girl with weird hair and short came up.

"Ok, this girl's White! She own a talent agency, and who's your starter?"

"A Tepig, but it ran away, so I have a Servine, the evolved form of Snivy, the first starter."

"Okay, this guy's Cheren! He's a smartie when it comes to Pokemon!"

"Yoohoo! Finally, this is Bianca!" The bluenette and blondie stood up.

Unova could be an interesting region, I mean, White does own a talent agency, which means there probably plays, or amusement parks.

* * *

Me: Sorry that was freakin boring, I'm not really in the mood right now. I promise that the next chapter would be interesting!

Green: I'm bored.

Me: Your whole life is boring!

Green: If you call fan girls chasing me boring, than you're nuts!

Me: God, another gross word that can be used as another word. Review please with a cherry on the top!


End file.
